Melodía de Mikaela
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Acosado por los fantasmas del pasado, con la eterna duda de sí podrá ser aceptado y su espada lista para luchar por lo que le es precisado mientras el deseo lo va acabando. Tres pensamientos fijos sobreviven en su mente, tres melodías que definen su presente.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hace años que no practicaba la prosa poética en toda su extensión con un pseudo narrador en segunda persona (estoy casi segura de que no lo es)_**

 ** _Canción: scaPEGoat de Hiroyuki Sawano_**

* * *

 **Locura de sangre**

Todo empezó en aquella jaula cuyas rejas fueron remplazadas por adornadas, frías paredes blancas. Ni una mancha, ni un ruido, osaban con cambiar su estado que parecía estar atascado en el tiempo. Todo hasta esa noche cuando sus baldosas se vieron manchadas por sangre proveniente de siete cuerpos esparcidos en ella.

Pasos fueron el siguiente elemento en interrumpir seguido por palabras llenas de mensajes secretos. Una decisión fue tomada sin mi consentimiento a quien más afectaba causando que una voz desgarradora gritara. Gritos de dolor que eran acallados por los labios de quien lo obligaba a convertirse en aquello que más odiaba, mientras sus recuerdos lentamente se contaminaban, desgarraban.

Un deseo de sangre nació en aquel momento en forma de una invisible pero perpetua luz roja que guiaba sus pasos. Guiándolo al camino de la autodestrucción donde lo que tuvo que dejó atrás y nuevas creencias se alineaban a lado y lado para impedir que se desvíe. Era un deseo que no conocía final, que no lo dejaba descansar mientras jugaba a no haber cambiado pero mientras intentaba seguir con su plan de cuatro pasos podía sentir al rojo alcanzándole.

Su misión debía ser completa, su sacrificio era requerido. Estaba dispuesto renunciar a su vida si de esa forma era capaz de ayudar al único motivo de su existencia. Deshacerse de la culpa abrumadora, ser útil al menos en una ocasión.

Ese era el único pensamiento coherente en su mente aturdida por aquel insano deseo de sangre.

Fue su resolución la que falló; la que provocó que todos murieran, sufrieran. En cada minuto de la vida que nunca deseo poseer podía sentir sus fantasmas acosándole, lastimándole de la misma forma que los rayos del sol ahora lo hacían.

Un dolor tan eterno como su existencia.

Sé preguntaba sí él lo seguiría considerando su familia tras ver en lo que se había convertido y el río de sangre que se extendía detrás suyo. No alcanzó a saber en su breve encuentro la respuesta y quería escucharla pero eso no cambiaría una verdad.

Él nunca sería su enemigo, incluso si esa visión de familia ya no era compartida. Creía en él más de lo que creía en sí mismo por lo que le daría la oportunidad de demostrarle que estaba equivocado. En que al menos hubo una vida a la que su débil ser pudo salvar.

Lo único que podía asegurar era que todo terminaría pronto, la eterna noche que significaban los vampiros era un final que ambos verían. Aunque solo él lo viviría.

Él quien destruiría aquello que no era capaz de hacer a quien más afectaba a pesar de cuanto lo ha intentado. Enseñándole el río que en verdad deseaba ver, uno formado por su propia sangre, uno oculto tras ese deseo insaciable que resuena a cada momento en su mente.

Su plan de cuatro paso a tomando un nuevo rumbo en este juego de no cambiar y el rojo que le persigue sigue avanzando. Acosándole, agobiándolo.

Estos seres con quien está obligado a correr saben que es el miedo lo que los diferencia de ustedes. Por esto aquel cuya voluntad perdió te pide que aquel pequeño, frágil e ingenuo mundo de su pasado juntos lo rechaces, lo destruyas porque es ese llamado a gritos dentro de su alma al que debes de prestar atención.

Uno que sus propios oídos están demasiado ocupados con aquella otra voz para entender su significado.

Miedo. Es el miedo a amar lo que grita su alma y es atesorado por tantos quienes buscan seguir aprovechándose de su situación.

Si el llamado no es escuchado, nada lo detendrá de seguir en ese camino donde el sol está ocultándose y cuando lo haga, será por siempre.

…

* * *

 ** _Voy a publicar varios songfics cuyos "capítulos" son independientes entre sí pero se interrelacionan. A lo que me refiero con esto es que los siguientes tres "capítulos" tratan por separado los tres "temas" que se abarcan en este: El recuerdo de su fallido plan que lo volvió responsable de la muerte de su familia; la duda que tiene con respecto a cómo Yuichiro lo ve/verá; y su intención de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo a salvo._**


	2. Chapter 2

Canción: Dark Side de Kelly Clarkson

...

 **Terco Anhelo**

Había una parte de su alma, de su ser, manchada de tal forma que los pocos que la veían se marchaban al conocerla. No le importaba, o eso se decía, cuando los niños se aterrorizaban a verlo pasar y la única vez que quiso tocar a uno, consolar su miedo, fue rechazado.

Lo único que le importaba era lo que él pensará.

Su mente estaba llena de la misma pregunta: ¿Él también escaparía de su presencia, al ver en lo que fue obligado a convertirse, o sería la primera persona en quedarse? La incertidumbre era dolorosa pero ese dolor no sería nada en comparación a como creía él se sentiría al pensar, ingenuamente, que tuvo la culpa.

Temía que en su recuentro ese incontrolable deseo de sangre aparezca obligándolo a alejarlo. Si eso ocurriera, ¿todavía estaría dispuesto a regresar a su lado?

Pensar en ello, en la posibilidad de estar juntos, hacía que otro anhelo creciera. La posibilidad de que alguien le recordara quien era en realidad, que lo viera como tal, y no como la monstruosidad que ahora era.

Todos poseían un lado oscuro sin embargo ninguno parecía tan grande como el que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Era un asesino, un ser que debía de ser odiado, algo que nunca debió de existir. Y sin embargo su terca esperanza lo obligaba a preguntarse si él, lo único bueno que quedó de su vida pasada, todavía lo querría a pesar de su nueva realidad, si él podría llegar a aceptarlo.

Eran esos mismos pensamientos los que le hacían reír con amargura las pocas veces que contaba con la energía o deseo de mostrar expresión alguna. Porque el destino al que pretendía engañar seguiría acosándolo por siempre, recordándole en lo que terminaría por volverse si se rendía ante la necesidad de sangre.

Sería un monstruo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Le gustaba soñar que a diferencia suya, él no se rendiría ante ello y podría recordarle quien era cuando todavía podía ser considerado humano.

Por eso rogaba mentalmente que no escapara, que permaneciera a su lado. Prometiéndole que de nuevo estarían juntos, que todavía lo quería, que a pesar de ser todo lo opuesto a quien solía ser todavía lo consideraría una parte de su vida, que valía la pena que todavía existiera.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Canción: Angel with a Shotgun por The Cab_**

* * *

 **…**

 **Soldado**

En esa guerra de dos bandos solía escuchar preguntas con respecto para cual luchaba. Pertenecer a ambos lados, y a la vez a ninguno, hacía que su lealtad en ocasiones se cuestiona. Sin embargo ellos se equivocaban porque no era por ellos el motivo por el cual peleaba.

Lo que le impulsaba a empuñar su espalda y seguir en un camino que no deseaba recorrer al lado de los vampiros era su intención de protegerlo. Por él estaba dispuesto a morir en el campo de batalla.

Antes de empezar una guerra era necesario tener claro el motivo por el cual se luchaba. Esa duda jamás la experimentó debido a que su familia siempre fue su única motivación y debía reparar el daño realizado. Les falló a ellos, no podía repetir ese error con él.

Por defender al último miembro que quedaba, el único que sobrevivió a su ingenuidad, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida hasta que estuviera a salvo de todos aquellos quienes planeaban lastimarlo, utilizarlo. Renunciar a su destino era un sacrificio tan insignificante, algo que se alineaba secretamente a sus propios caprichos.

Quería que él viviera.

No que simplemente sobreviviera cada noche con incertidumbre sobre el futuro. No si estaba con esos que solo querían utilizarlo para sus propios propósitos.

Si deseaba cumplir con su único propósito para vivir debía de hacer cosas que odiaba. Sin embargo estaban en una guerra y su ser reflejaba en ocasiones la frialdad que ello representaba donde para conseguir su objetivo, debía de sacrificarse a sí mismo. No era como si eso le importara.

Tenía una meta clara por la cual estaba dispuesto a morir y por la cual pelearía contra cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. No se detendría hasta que con su espada hubiera logrado liberarlo, salvarlo y asegurado de que nadie más pretendiera dañarlo.

Él era todo lo que le quedaba, su prioridad por encima de su propio bienestar. Por él ocultaba tras una máscara su último rastro de humanidad, de compasión para los que solían ser de su especie, porque no podía permitirse dudar.

No era humano, no era vampiro. Solamente un soldado sin bando cumpliendo con su escogido destino. Cualquier otra cosa carecía de valor, cualquier otra cosa debía de ser rechazada.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Canción: Haunted de Kelly Clarkson_**

 **…..**

* * *

 **Razón para vivir**

Incluso caminando por esas calles silenciosas, sentir la presencia de los niños que vivían en ellas las volvían escandalosas. Múltiples voces se superponían en su mente murmurando, burlándose de todas las palabras que esa noche pronunció. Era por ellas, por ellos, que a pesar de que los días pasaban era incapaz de avanzar.

Había sido en un parpadeo cuando toda la alegría, la euforia ante su libertad donde ellos caminaban a su lado para luego esconderse detrás suyo atemorizados. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía era capaz de sentir sus temblorosos dedos fantasmales sujetándolo.

Fue otro parpadeo lo que ese monstruo necesitó para llevárselos, destrozar a su familia y matándolo lentamente incluso antes de haberlo tocado.

¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? Si se permitía ser honesto confesaría que los había necesitado más de lo que ellos creían necesitarlo a él. Fueron su salvación en tiempos de oscuridad y ahora todo lo que añoraba era volver a escucharlo, sus tiernas palabras, mientras permanecían juntos.

Cuando era pequeño y ese monstruo le preguntó sobre su razón para vivir fue incapaz de responder. Ahora que ya no estaban entendía que sin su familia, carecía de deseos para vivir. Sus fantasmas eran sombras que se escondían entre calles de piedra las cuales nadie más podía ver, sentir. Mismas que corrían lejos de su presencia cuando intentaba acercárseles.

Otra injusticia que sumar a su vida, quizás la más grande que pudo experimentar. Cuando encontró un mundo al que pertenecer; se llevaron a su familia, quebrantándola y dejándolo para ver como uno a uno vio como sus corazones se destrozaban.

Los extrañaba. No había día en que no le doliera pensar en sus sonrisas, mismas que en ocasiones pudo ver titubear por la tristeza oculta detrás de ellas debido a la cruel existencia que debían llevar.

¿Por qué tuvieron que irse sin él? Eran tantas preguntas las que inundaban su mente, mil escenarios donde su plan pudo haber tenido éxito y otros más donde era capaz de darse cuenta de la trampa en la que cayeron.

Tan doloroso era tenerlos sin hacerlo que deseó ser insensible a todo. Si la muerte no lo quería a su lado, vivir adormecido a todo sería la solución. Pero no podía, por más que lo intentara todavía los sentía y cuando creía ser capaz de olvidarlos, se encontraba a si mismo por ellos clamando.

Los necesitaba.

Fueron y eran todo lo que tenía.

No quería estar solo.

No podía sobrevivir sin ellos. Si todavía se obligaba a moverse en el día a día era para completar su misión final, con el último miembro vivo de su familia, y quizás así encontrar un camino para reunirse con ellos, con los que no tenía posibilidad de ayudar.

Quizás así volver a ver sus sonrisas sin sentir deseos de llorar, lagrimas que aunque quisiera era incapaz de derramar.

…..

* * *

 ** _Como un fic de Owari no Seraph que publique en esta página no está completo sin algún tipo de spoiler, este no se salvó. En realidad se trata de un dato mínimo del CD-Drama donde Ferid le preguntó a Mikaela cuál era su razón de vivir y Mikaela no pudo responder pero para Ferid fue obvio que eran los otros niños del orfanato…. una semana después los mató._**

 ** _Les dejo aquí como interpreté ese dialogo donde se profundiza más sobre la mentalidad de Ferid:_**

 ** _Como tal el juego que mencionó en el primer capítulo que disfrutaba tanto no es simplemente darle un mapa a niños para que escapen (y fallen); sino torturarlos al destrozar lentamente su razón para vivir enfrente de ellos. Todo porque estaba aburrido._**


End file.
